couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Letric Tech
Letric Tech is one of the youngest multi billionares in the world. He is also a divsional demigod. His Father was Hephastus and his mother had been Lakshimi Indian goddess of Success and wealth. Together they created Letric Tech. Rise to Wealth and Power In the first ten years of his life Letric Tech proved to be an above average prodigy he finished collage curiculum at age 5 before moving on to inventing a energy to matter converter which allowed for the direct creation of any kind element within a very short time span in great numbers. His second achievement was a motionless generator which could tap directly into the dimension of time deriving a limitless supply of energy capabale of powering his energy to matter transfer devices. By age 12 he had completed his third achievment, an energy weaver which could weave energy into any kind of product that could be designed on a computer. By age 15 Letric Tech and his company AulTech grossed a net worth of 300 bilion dollars. At his current age of 21 his company has a net worth of over 12.3 trillion dollars and his own personal wealth measured at 900 billion dollars making him the richest man, to have ever lived. As of current AulTech his corporation inhabits over a hundred countries in the world and in some Africian nations AulTech has become the government. His company AulTech is among the first company's to actual have a standing army. AulTech also has the thirteenth largest military in the world but the most advance in total, with among the first working mechas and automated soldiers. He is considered to be a top target in the monster world but is also considered the most dangerous. As such Letric tech is well known among demigods for hiring as monster kilers. Personality Letric Tech is considered by Athena and other knowledge deites as one of the most intelectually minded people on the planet with strategies to make money, gain power and destroy rivals without a flaw in the entire plan. At one point Athena was put into a stretgic match vs letric Tech and not only did he trump her in a week but also gave her the chance to become an investor in his company. Athena then rewarded him with playing fairly and not dishonoring the gods with his work. Letric Tech is often seen as the an extreme captlist believing a corporation should be the governing power rather than a government elected by the people. In this sense Letric Tech can often be seen as anti americian which is true, the america that exist now is not one he believes in and prefers the old federalist party when asked. Letric Tech's main flaw is craving for power and wealth but works around the flaw by not getting it by any means possible. Letric Tech is both a Quanity and Quality person and as a result made a company that values both without compromise. Letric Tech is outgoing and often makes speeches in many locations around the world and very often at the same time, as a result he has created numerous technological shabti which look and act like him but are incapable of becoming him. In his private life though, letric tech is a very lonely character and feels that it would be hopless to get somone to love him as his wealth is what would entice them to marry him rather than actual love itself. He is not considered a playboy nor a ladies man and often goes out of his way to avoid any kind of media attempts to discredit him. He is actually quite caring and has always said that he would make his job partime in exchange for a family life and love. However he hasn't been successful yet and continues to remain a lonesome figure. Don't discuss loyality to him, he has never broken trust between another company or a friend to date. He has an interest in Kiara Harrison butis unsure if she is already taken. Secret Work During the days prior to Demigods Exposed, Letric Tech decided to take up a project that he created in isolation. Over the course of the days following his tests, strange things began to happen with weather patterns and geological shifts. By the time of the Demigod exposed era he had completed the device and had it located in the heart of his HQ's. He just waits for the right moment to use it. Category:Divisional Demigod Category:Freeman23 Category:Characters